Their Constellations: A Harry Potter Next Gen Story
by imsofangirl
Summary: My version of what happens with the next generation of our favorite characters from our favorite books! It follows mostly Rose's story, but there will be POV's of other characters (Albus, Scorpius, etc.) Scorose included!
1. Part One: First Year

_Rose is in fear of change, and as is Al, but is he willing to admit it? Soon, they discover what it means to be best friends, find new friends, and become themselves. Plus, what's a Weasley without a little mischief? Or a Potter without special flare? These great talents might land them in trouble, or place them in the best situations of their lives. New friends that have dangerous secrets and enemies that will change worlds, these best friends learn what it means to be a true Witch and Wizard._

This story is split in 7 parts (7 years) and tells the adventures of Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and everyone in between! Some parts will be longer than others (probably in the future when they are older) and may change rating as it goes! (Teen at most, starts out K+, so not to big of a difference)

Thank you for reading my loves!

Kisses, Hannah?


	2. The Beginning of Always

Rose's POV

 _One, two, three, four, five, and so on..._ Rose counted in her head. Placing her Bible in her backpack, that made nine books she was taking with her. Most first years would have five, but then again, most first years didn't have Hermione Granger as a mother.

Hearing someone snicker behind her, Rose turned around with a scowl plastered upon her face. "A Bible?" Al asked, looking genuinely confused. "It's interesting. Tell me, why is it so preposterous for me to believe something the Muggles believe?" She asked, challenging her cousin.

Albus rolled his eyes. "God, Rosie. You use the strangest words," was all he could say. "Exactly. You have no clue. That, my dearest, is why 'a Bible'," she replied.

Al picked up his trunk and adjusted his jacket. "Are you seriously wearing your robes already?" He asked. Rose nodded with a groan. "My mum said to put them on. I don't know why, but she insisted it gave the impression that I am prepared and responsible. In all honesty, it's just overachieving," she said.

Rose was getting a little sick to her stomach. Today was the day they would board the train and have a hat testify their destinies. She had so much to lose.

"Are you nervous?" Al asked, cutting his bad boy, smart-alecky act. "Of course, Albus. This isn't just our journey to find magic. It's our journey to finding ourselves."

Albus, the kid who wore leather jackets, obsessed over grunge rock bands and bought freaky things from Knocturn Alley when his mother wasn't looking took Rose's hand. Only a few select people had the privilege of seeing that side of him.

"Rosie. I promise, I am just as terrified as you about what house I'll be placed in, but I want you to know that you can survive anything. Not only that, but you will _thrive_ ," he said. Everything suddenly seemed very quiet.

"So can you," Rose said gently. Al looked down sullenly, then picked up his trunk. "We better be going so we can make it to a compartment before the rest of the blokes on that train," he said with a half grin. Rose followed him out the door.

Unlike the rest of the cousins, the Potter family met up with Rose's family beforehand, squishing everyone into a not-so ideal car they rented from a muggle shop just outside of London.

Al rolled his eyes as Lily sat on his lap, complaining about not getting to go along with them. "You get to go next year Lily, and I will miss you _terribly_ ," Aunt Ginny said, placing a hand on her distressed daughter's knee. Lily let it go and rested her head on her fist, leaning against Rose.

Barely able to wait for the day Lily joins them on the train, Rose grabbed her hand and laced their fingers, hoping Lily would write once in a while. Rose had a very close bond with Lily since she and Hugo are best friends as well as Al and herself, they always spent enormous amounts of time with each other.

That was the other thing. What if Al found better friends? Or was placed in a different house than her? What if she didn't get into Gryffindor? Or Al the same?!

Rose could feel herself shaking, but was relieved when Lily squeezed her hand in reassurance and Al gave her a look that she knew very well. She would thrive no matter where she was placed and no matter where that was, Al would never abandon her. They were in this together, that was the look.

Platform 9 3/4 was full to the brim with witches and wizards preparing for the departure of the Hogwarts Express. The train roared it's warning of fifteen minutes until it would head off to the castle of dreams (as Roxy had once said), and steam flooded the air.

Rose shook in anticipation and squealed a little, receiving a smirk from Al. "Oh, shut up," she told him. He sighed, laughing at her silliness before embracing his mum. "I'll write tonight. Promise," he said. Rose smiled at the scene before going to hug her own mother.

"You can't forget Aurora," she said, handing Rose the carrier that contained her five month old grey kitten she had bought nearly a week ago. "How could I?" She asked, jokingly.

Hermione reached down and adjusted her daughter's uniform. "Don't forget to put your robes back on before you arrive, I understand it get's a bit warm on the train," she said. Rose smiled and turned the little gold pin on her collar that had gone crooked.

She had nearly forgotten about the little butterfly Teddy had given her for her birthday. Along with the pin she received a card that was blank, but had a message written in very lovely lettering. It said, "Always remember your wings." Rose had loved it so much, especially so since Teddy couldn't be there that year.

Relieved that she had a piece of him with her, Rose said her goodbyes to her parents accompanied by many tears and hugs that didn't last long enough. Once she had done so, her and Al headed for the train, pushing through crowds of students in the corridor.

"Ah! This compartment only has one kid in it," Al said as they reached the near end of the train. Rose stepped inside and sat down, placing her things above the seat.

Once Al was seated, Rose finally noticed who it was that sat across from her. His hair was bleach blond and messy on his head. He was busy reading a magazine that Rose recognized from the bookstore that focused on the history and fascination of Dark Magic.

Scorpius Malfoy.

She froze, staring at him. Al gave her a funny look before realizing what his cousin was referring to. His mouth gaped as his eyes searched the boy that sat beside him. _Oh my God_ , Rose mouthed.

After several moments had gone by, Scorpius looked up at them. First he looked surprised, then amused, then like he was willing to duel no matter what was said first.

"Hm... Look who it is. A Weasley and a Potter decided to sit here despite the fact that their parents would have them charmed so anyone with the last name Malfoy would be sent flying if found five feet away," he said. Rose raised her eyebrows and crossed her legs, staring the offspring of a sworn family enemy directly in the eye.

"You have some nerve, Malfoy," she said. He snickered and cocked his head to the side. "You bloody bet I do," he said. Rose was ready to give him a challenge when Al spoke up.

"Listen, I'm no mediator," he began, "but, I do have something to say." Scorpius turned to him in anticipation, and Rose looked merely shocked. "The both of you and your petty arguing won't help me, so don't ever pull me into it," he said.

Rose shrugged, fair enough. Scorpius on the other hand seemed impressed. "Alright. You have nothing to worry about, though, because I kind of like you," he said. Al leaned back, "and that is because..." he said, egging him on.

Scorpius continued, ignoring Rose's constant hitting and disgust at Al for allowing this. "You have always seemed a little rebellious compared to your cousins. I mean, don't get me wrong, Fred and Roxanne have had a few tricks up their sleeves, but you're different."

"What in bloody hell does that mean?" Rose asked, but Al put a hand up. "You will NOT sush-" she began, but Scorpius cut her off.

"You rebel in a... not-so obvious way. I admire that. Especially for being one of Harry Potter's own," he said. Al shook his head. "My father is always of highest honor in my book, but I appreciate it. Truce?" He asked, holding out a hand. Scorpius shook it.

Rose looked at the pair of them and scoffed. "Dear God. This is going to be my life, isn't it," she said, falling back onto the seat. This was going to be a long ride.

The Great Hall was full of anxious students, preparing to meet doomsday as the older and more experienced student's saw to their greatest fears in joyous triumph-

Well... That's a very extreme exaggeration.

Truthfully, Rose felt like the only First Year that was anxious at all. Everyone that stood around her squealed and jumped around in excitement, while all she had the opportunity to do was observe every single house and provide it with her own judgement.

At this point, the process was rather exhausting. All the tables had to show her were a ton of students that chatted a little too animatedly and a teacher's table that looked intensely intimidating.

Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom (Whom to Rose was always known as simply 'Neville') seemed to be the only ones with any sort of joy as they spoke to each other with large grins plastered on their faces.

As the ceremony began, the Hall went quiet and still while the Headmistress gave her speech. The Sorting Hat was given all the attention as it sang a tedious song that honestly gave the nervousness in the pit of Rose's stomach more time to seep into her skin.

The sorting began, and names upon names were called out as Rose silently cursed her ancestors for her last name.

"Corner, Ella."

"Locks, Quentin."

"Mauve, Denver,"

and the names went on. Rose was feeling restless by the time Al's name was called, and nervously looked back and forth between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table, the only places her cousins resided. Mind her, the only cousin that sat at Hufflepuff was Lucy, but she was most definitely one of Rose's.

Al was clearly hiding his anxiety as the hat was placed on his head. Nervous chatter struck out amongst the whole entire hall as minutes went by. Rose was sweating.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Oh God no. The whole castle was speechless. Even Headmistress McGonagall had a hand over her mouth.

"Oh... Al," Rose whispered, gaining the attention of a twig like girl with brown hair tied in a bun and yellow eyes staring right at her. To be honest, Rose was fascinated by the looks of her. The girl immediately looked away as they made eye contact, but Rose still wondered...

Turning her attention back to the shocking scene in front of her, she saw Al gulp and slowly walk toward the table, holding his head high. The Slytherins were merely confused as he sat down beside Scorpius Malfoy, breathing fast breaths.

Now Rose was petrified.

When she was finally called, the students leaned forward in anticipation of where _she_ would end up. Rose was hoping it would be home in her warm bed after a horrific accident that shut down the school, but that may have been too much to ask for.

The hat was placed gingerly on top of her head.

 _Ah, I see. Yeah, yeah, seen it all before. What I_ really _see is much more complex. It is not in the heart, but the soul that lies who you truly are._

 _I will do what I could never have done for your mother._

"Ravenclaw!" The hat exclaimed.

Rose didn't know what she expected. Was she really hoping for Gryffindor? Was it a relief to hear the name of another house cried into the night? She may never really know.

What she did know was... Even though she wished it had been, none of this change stuff was bullshit.

That somehow made her feel loads better.

Or did it?

 **A/N**

 **Here it is! Chapter one of my new and improved story!**

 **I honestly felt a little unsure, but writing means the world to me, and I couldn't stop if I tried. So... I let myself get creative and mapped out a lovely story for y'all that I hope opens your minds to a new and more exciting world of the next generation of our fave story!**

 **Kisses, Hannah ?**


	3. Barely the Start

Rose's POV

"This way, please. Mind the portrait on your left, He enjoys screeching, but if you don't speak to him, he may remain quiet," said the prefect. Rose was just trying to avoid being carried off on another staircase.

In the middle of jumping onto another step, she bumped into someone. "Merlin! I'm sorry," she said. Smiling in reassurance was a dark haired girl with olive skin and very green eyes. "You're alright," she said. Rose expected her to move on after that, but she kept talking as if they weren't dodging moving staircases.

"I'm Margaret Wood! I would know you anywhere. Rose Weasley, isn't it?" she asked, catching the railing as she jumped from the step. She offered a hand to Rose and she took it. They had finally made it to Ravenclaw tower.

"Is your father Oliver Wood?" Rose asked. Margaret nodded and rolled her eyes. "Dad is very pushy. He keeps insisting I try out for Quidditch like my elder brother, but I hate the sport," she said. Rose sighed, sympathizing with her because of her own disliking of Quidditch."I don't mind watching it, but I feel you, it's no picnic to play," she said. Margaret nodded, following the other students inside.

"Wow!" Rose said aloud. She couldn't hide her disappointment for not being in Gryffindor, but the Ravenclaw common room certainly softened the blow. The windows were gigantic, displaying the gorgeous outside grounds. She could see the forest, the Quidditch pitch, the Lake and much more. It was magnificent.

Inside, however, it was just as incredible. There was the loveliest of furniture all around, and even a nook that held their own library. Marble pillars stood in the corners, and satin pillows were scattered amongst the sofas and love seats.

Despite all of the amazing things, Rose's favorite was the glowing ceiling. With the dark sky, stars were displayed in a shimmering light, shining against the deep blue in the background. It was like they had their own galaxy.

She had stood there so long, Rose hadn't even realized most of the common room had cleared out. Still standing beside her was Margaret.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said to Rose. Before Rose was given the chance to reply, she continued. "I used to sneak away at night and run through the hills 'til the city lights disappeared and watch the stars," she said, "I hope to be an astronomer some day."

Rose admired Margaret. She seemed very down to earth and kind, but there was adventure in her eyes, and Rose wanted to know more about it.

The first year dorm for girls was very nice. Satin curtains hung around the beds and the bedding was covered in moons and stars. Seeing that two beds on the sides were already taken up, Rose and Margaret took the other two in the middle.

After putting away her things, Rose saw that she would be sharing a dorm with the yellow eyed girl. "Hello, what's your name," she asked her, jumping up to sit on the girl's bed. "Ella Corner," she said.

Oh, Rose had heard her name at the sorting.

She didn't seem to like opening her mouth too much, or look anyone in the eye. Rose wanted to know more about her, but she had other plans. "I know who you are, don't worry, but I'm rather tired and I believe I'll sleep now," she said.

Rose went to her bed and told her goodnight as she shut her curtain.

"I wonder why she doesn't want to talk," the girl on the other end said. Rose recognized her as Olive Lavery. She had heard some blokes at Diagon Alley talking about her. Apparently Headmistress McGonagall found her and her sister at an orphanage. Their blood status's were unknown.

"Hey, I'm Olive," she said. Rose smiled and told her her own name. "But please," she said, "call me Rosie." All night they woke each other up with questions and quite random things to say.

Ella, however didn't bother pitching in a single word.

Therefore, the next day Rose made it her sworn duty to get her to open up. She was never more determined.

The next morning, Rose was running late. The staircases were so crowded with people, that she could barely get through. Not only was she trapped, but she had forgotten her Herbology book, Herbology being her second class of the day, as well as clear across the entire castle.

By the time she got to Charms, nearly everyone was seated. Everyone but her and Scorpius Malfoy.

"Morning, Weasley. Looks like we're sitting together. That gives me all the more opportunity to drive you to madness," he said, making note of the fact that all the other seats were taken up. Rose was _already_ driven mad.

This was the last thing she wanted this morning. Scorpius sat down, Rose following, hoping she didn't have to make eye contact.

Class began as usual, but quickly became Rose's worst nightmare.

Scorpius began using his wand to blow a weak wind toward Rose's book, causing the pages to flip. Rose was getting fed up after the fourth time that she slammed her hand down onto the book.

"Miss Weasley, is something the matter?" Professor Flitwick asked, turning the attention of the class in her direction.

"Of course not," she said between her teeth. Scorpius smirked.

"If you pull that again, you're through," she told him. He scoffed, placing his hands behind his head. "Oh, Weasley, you haven't the slightest clue of what's to come," he said.

Rose breathed harshly through her nose. Of course she didn't.

Well, two could play at that game.

On her way to dinner, Rose was crowded by Ravenclaws, gossiping about their day. Olive was especially ecstatic, considering magic was so new and fascinating for her. To Rose, it was just plain terrifying.

Margaret was gushing over the new Transfiguration teacher. Apparently he was hotter than Zac Efron. Rose hadn't a clue why they would think so, no one was hotter than Zac Efron.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard weeping echoing from the girls lavatory. She suddenly remembered stories of her mother running off to the unused washroom to cry, and then remembered another thing as well.

Where the bloody Hell was Ella?

Pushing her way through the mass of students that surrounded her, Rose snuck into the bathroom, the crying increasing in volume.

Slipping around the corner noiselessly, Rose spied on the scene that lied before her. Ella was cornered by Malfoy and Zabini, the offspring of two heartless blokes that Rose only knew as arseholes. They were too busy interrogating her on fangs or something to notice Rose sneaking up behind them.

" _Levicorpus_!" Rose exclaimed, Malfoy and Zabini nearly immediately shooting up from the ground and hanging by their feet from mid-air.

"Let us down!"

"You filthy Weasley!"

Rose ignored them and she went over to Ella, removing her from the premises. She could hear stomping feet, (most certainly a teacher), coming toward them. Trying to speak as fast as she could, she asked Ella if she was alright and what they possibly could have teased her about.

Ella didn't answer, she simply embraced Rose, her arms tight around Rose's shoulders, and her sobbing very loud. Rose was grateful, hugging her friend back. Yeah, friend. Hopefully Ella would agree. She wanted to be in this girl's life.

"What is going on here?!" Professor Dalby asked, clearly surprised. Rose sunk her shoulders, still holding tightly to Ella.

"I'm sorry professor, I came in and saw Ella being interrogated forcefully by _them_ , and I had to do _something_ ," she said. Professor Dalby (the 'hot' one) looked sympathetic. "I understand Miss Weasley, but I must put you in detention for a week for using a jinx on other students that is in fact against the rules, despite such advanced spell-work," he said.

Malfoy was smirking from the air, but slowly frowned as the Professor told him he was to spend _two_ weeks in nightly detention for bullying another student. Rose grinned.

 _Jokes on you_ , she mouthed at him. He glared as the professor used the counter jinx to get them down.

It would be too soon if Rose had to see him again.

Unfortunately, Ravenclaw and Slytherin had classes together each day, and no matter how hard Rose tried to ignore him, it was an all out war between her and the white haired snake that sat at the same table in Herbology.

This was going to be difficult, especially at the moments Rose found herself debating whether or not to send a letter to her parents explaining the amazing magic she used against Malfoy to trip him up. She usually decided not to... But every once in a while she marked the parchment 'Dad', hoping her mother didn't feel nosy.

It could only get better from here.

No, worse.

 **A/N**

 **Hey! That was shorter than the last chapter, but I really wanted this story to move along, so it will get better faster. I like this new fanfic, and I think it will do aight.**

 **Let's hope for the best and get excited, bc Ella is a new fave of mine and you will see SO much more of her. Even if you already know ?**

 **Kisses, Hannah ?**


	4. Confused

Rose's POV

Witnessing the rise and fall of Albus Potter was not easy. Rose had seen his best and worst, and so far his worst was fairly messy and confusing. She hadn't spoken to him in weeks, and hadn't a clue what was up.

Sitting with her feet up and a smoothie in her hand, Rose was contemplating varying plans and concoctions on how to deal with her closest and most trustworthy cousin. He couldn't be _too_ damaged, could he?

Well... Rose remembered last week when she offered to go sledding down the hill during the first snow fall.

Al had told her he had a headache, which may have been true, but Rose couldn't remember a time when Al passed up a sledding opportunity. Especially with herself.

It was odd, and quite unsettling.

At that moment, James walked in, attached to Alice Longbottom like a sea urchin. "I'll buy you whatever you like! Remember, the coolest, most desirable guy in school is asking you out," he said.

Alice rolled her eyes and put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. She was clearly irritated by James' arrogance.

Rose couldn't blame her.

James was the mascot for team idiot and didn't know the definition of 'personal space'.

"James, give it a rest. Girls aren't interested in the hairy mole on your bum," she said, loud enough for both him and Alice to hear. She seemed quite shocked, really.

"Rosie, I say this with love and annoyance," he said, eerily calm, "shut your bloody mouth."

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled at Alice as she made her escape. "Why are you doing this to me?" James asked. Rose honestly didn't know, she just wanted some answers about Al, and James Potter just happened to get in the way.

"What's up with Al?" She asked. He shrugged. "Shouldn't _you_ know?" he asked. Rose sighed, falling into the back of her chair. "I wish I did," she said.

Of course, she thought it was about him being in Slytherin, which probably added to the equation, maybe even stoked the fire, but there was of course something else, something that she couldn't identify.

Rose was inquisitive, and always relied on that part of herself, but for some reason, nothing she concocted added up. Al was always so happy with who he was. He didn't give a damn, and Rose admired that, even when she gave two damns just to make up for the lack of his.

That part of him made him, _him_.

What could she say? Her best friend's world turned upside down, and so did her's. She needed him, but maybe he was too busy recoiling at the thought of confiding in _her_ to notice.

Maybe he was as confused as her. Maybe more.

"Rosie where are you?!" Said an unknown voice. Just then, Ella came bolting down the hall, her hair bouncing in loosely done curls. "Rosie! I've been looking for you _everywhere_ ," she said.

Rose raised her eyebrows at her friend's sudden jolt of outgoing personality. "What? Has something gone wrong?" She asked.

Ella breathed heavily, nearly dropping her books. "It's Malfoy!" She said with malice.

Rose gave an expression, urging her on. "He's planning something, I heard him talking about it, I'm not sure what exactly, but it involved you," she said quickly.

Rose was alarmed. What would she do to keep him from approaching her? Maybe she could just hex him before he got around to it. Or steal his wand and hide it in a peculiar place to get him looking, but it didn't seem to matter.

Malfoy was already approaching around the corner, and Ella stood tall beside Rose, clearly waiting for some action.

"Weasley," he said. Ella leaned forward with her wand, while Rose just rolled her eyes. "Can I help you?" She asked cruelly, crossing her arms. "Well actually..." Malfoy said, "You can."

Rose was appalled. What could she possibly help him with? The only thing she was willing to do was assist Malfoy in his elaborate plan to disappear, but she had a feeling that wouldn't be happening.

"It's this project I've been doing with Al. He's really good in Potions, you see, but I haven't seen him all day and I have to have the first page of parchment ready for class tomorrow," he said.

Ella looked shocked. "You're kidding... right?" She asked. Malfoy rolled his eyes at her, receiving a grateful snicker in return. "Would you two give it a rest?" Rose asked.

Ella sighed and let her speak.

Rose had a plan. If she couldn't reach Al herself, maybe Scorpius Malfoy could, and maybe it would be a bit easier.

"I'll do it."

The library was deserted after supper. Books were stacked on varying tables and carts, probably meant to be collected and distributed amongst the shelves.

Rose clenched her quill between her teeth in concentration, while Scorpius was simply confused. They hadn't gone longer than a minute without Malfoy asking a question about something stupid and Rose replying with snarky sarcasm.

"Maybe the Merpeople would have more friends if they didn't have your same salty attitude. More cures for living foot fungus," he said on the subject of a particular underwater ingredient.

Rose was about to open her mouth and strike back before Scorpius stopped her. His face got soft, almost sad.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," he said.

"What?"

"It's an act. I'm not friends with those goons that helped me corner Ella. I payed them. I don't really act this way, I mean, ask Al. I just did it to get your attention. To be honest, your hair smells rather nice, and I think you have particularly good fashion sense, and your eyes. Your eyes are a very lovely blue."

Rose stared into his soul with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

Malfoy broke his gaze, getting red in the cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean for it to go so far, really. You just sort of pushed my buttons on the train when we first met, and I realized I kind of liked you after a few moments, then it escalated from there."

"There are actually a few allegations about me, and they are all I hear about, I'm sure you have, too, but I tried too hard and lived up to my father. I should have just come out and said how I felt but I mean I'm only twelve and that might be a little weird. I just don't know."

Rose gaped at him.

"You're telling me you LIKE ME?!" She yelled, much too loudly for the library. "ARE YOU JOKING?! I AM OVER HERE TRYING TO GET THROUGH THE DAY WITHOUT PASSING YOU BY BECAUSE I THINK YOU'RE A TOTAL GIT, WHILE YOU'RE JUST PLAYING SOME GAME?!"

She was shushed by the librarian before she could continue, but Rose was fuming and stormed off without another word.

Rose couldn't tell if it was the anger or confusion fueling the rest of her day. She ranted to Ella about the library while her friend ate a whole tin of Swedish butter cookies her grandmother had sent, probably paying zero attention.

"Rosie, I love you," she said, "I really, really do, but right now, I think you need to calm down and let me process the fact that Malfoy is _in_ love with you."

"He is not _in_ love with me!" Rose said. Ella gave her a funny look before smiling. Then, she stopped herself, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

Ella got up and went out the common room door without another word.

Ella hadn't been there long before Rose found her. Tears were sliding down her cheeks and her hair covered half her face.

"Ella, was it something I said?" Rose asked. Ella looked up and shook her head. "I should have known better than to just... let my guard down without knowing you longer than a few weeks," she said.

Rose shook her head, remembering Ella's slow adaptation to Rose and her growing self confidence over those few weeks.

"It was no mistake, Ella. You didn't rush into it or go too fast. I love who you are, and even though it seems like you're hiding something, I would never force you into revealing it," Rose said.

Ella sniffled and hugged Rose's shoulders. "I know. Thank you," she said.

Rose hugged her back and felt grateful to have a friend like Ella. She knew the girl would always be there for her, and that she would return the favor.

"I love you, Rosie," Ella said.

"I love you, too."

The last thing Rose wanted to do that day was break into the Slytherin common room, but after he encounter with Ella's and Scorpius' confession of love, she decided it would be only ideal if she dealt with as many problems as she could.

After spying behind a ficus to hear the password from an unknowing Slytherin, she told the door, 'candlesticks', and stepped in.

The dungeons were just as Rose imagined, and when she walked into the common room, it was like entering the realm of a muggle-imagined witch lair from a film Rose had once seen.

Inside, she was surprised to find him there, reading a book on secrets of the forbidden forest.

"Hey," she said. Scorpius looked up, seeming hopeful. "I think we should talk about something," said Rose, who was now taking a seat across from her frenemy.

"I didn't know people bullied you," she said. Scorpius looked up, finally revealing the dark circles under his eyes and chapped lips.

"Most people don't," he said, "and I'm assuming you don't know Albus gets bullied as well."

This made Rose look up. The thought never quite occurred to her. Maybe she was so caught up in everything else that she didn't consider the possibility. To her, that meant Al was losing the one thing he was always sure of; his confidence.

"No... No, I didn't," she said. Scorpius put down his book and looked her in the eye. "I'm not going to lie, I'll always make my love for you clear as day, but if dissing me is what helps Al then-" Rose stopped him.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. He looked discouraged again. "That's what they say, isn't it? That Albus would be happy and maybe even in Gryffindor if he had never met me," he said.

Rose was appalled. Did people really believe that speaking with someone for just a few hours could change their whole destiny? How could that matter even make sense when Albus was no different then from who he was just before they stepped on the train?

"You know, I don't believe that in the slightest. Al is everything a Slytherin means, subtracting the demeaning stereotypes. He's intelligent, he's cunning, you know, in a good and protective way, and he has all the charm in the world."

Scorpius seemed so distant in that moment that Rose thought she lost him in his own little world, but then he got up, grabbing his book. "I know," he said, "and on another note, you won't ever let this happen for me, will you?"

He waved his finger between Rose and himself. Then, he unexpectedly smirked, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Rose was shocked and slightly annoyed by his actions. She kicked his shin, receiving a grateful wince in return.

"Never."

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I hope you liked it :) I read the Cursed Child from start to finish in one morning and WOW it was like a DREAM. Like the, IDEK if it HAPPENED kind of dream.**

 **I won't spoil, but it gave me such closer with the series of books and characters and who they really were. I was amazed at the portrayal of Albus and Scorpius and how different they were from how I imagined it. Some things I didn't like, but that was probably because of my headcanons that will never really leave me 3**

 **It was very good. I loved it.**

 **Plz follow and review and all that jazz.**

 **I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I LOVE YOU!**

 **Kisses, Hannah ?**


End file.
